1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymers and, particularly, to the surface modification of polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) is commonly used to form orthopedic implant components, such as tibial, patella, acetabular, and glenoid components. In order to secure a UHMWPE component to a bone in a patient's body, polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) bone cement may be used. PMMA bone cement secures a UHMWPE component to a patient's bone by mechanical fixation. Specifically, the PMMA is received within surface irregularities in the bone and in the UHMWPE component. As the PMMA polymerizes, it creates a mechanical interlock between the bone and the UHMWPE component. As a result, fixation of the UHMWPE component to the bone is primarily reliant on the surface geometry of the UHMWPE component and the bone. In order to improve the mechanical interlock between the UHMWPE component and the bone, recessed or protruding areas may be manufactured into the UHMWPE component to provide for the receipt of additional PMMA bone cement.